Talk:Edward Buck
Untitled Does anyone else get the feeling that since Buck addressed Dare by her first name that the two of them were once close, either as friends or even lovers? No need to add any of this into the article (apart from a possible "speculation" sub-section), just thought I'd share my idea with you guys. Sith Alchemy 101 15:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) His blood is the same as the Spartans In the trivia, it saids that Buck's blood type is O- and that it is the same as the Spartans.But the problem is that we don't even know one Spartan's blood type. Unless this is some new information that we just learned recently, I'm going to get rid of the second part of that peice of trivia. --SPARTAN-177 16:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Career service vitae who keeps deleting the career service vitae and why. its perfectly good information taken from the bungie website itself and someone keeps deleting it. do i have to drop a reference or something? cuz if i do then tell me. Ace99 02:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :They aren't needed, their information is already present in the page, whilst The Rookie's CSV is Classified everywhere except for the fact that he is from the Moon.-- Forerun ' Possible second color? In the travia, it saids that he dosen't have a secondary color, but if you go to The Squad page, you can see a greenish stripe going down his helmet.SPARTAN-177 03:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well, no your wrong. Buck is all gray and please try to spell right.RvBrocks1 02:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) He couldn't have taken part in the SBH In the article, it saids that he fought in the Second Battle of Harvest but that can't be possible because the SBH ended in 2526 while Buck enlisted in 2528, so the only Battle of Harvest he could have taken part in was the Third Battle of Harvest. SPARTAN-177 15:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I noticed that Buck's armour had mk117 printed on the chestplate and that his blood typ was 0- and i added them to the trivia section but it was deleted almost straight away, why was this? Molotovsniper 19:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Because it is not necessarily needed as an edit, at least not the way you wrote it. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 19:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) So why not rewrite it rather than just deleting it out of hand? Molotovsniper 19:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Because it is a redundant info. Almost every ODST we encountered has blood type O.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) You don't know much about blood types then. O- is a rare blood type (6-7% of the poulation)-most ODSTs would be O+ or A+ And since some of the other pages have the blood types stated on them I thought it should be on here Molotovsniper 19:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Add quotes from firefight would be good eg "bam! said the lady!" :I agree, but for every character. I'd love to know some of the lines I hear Dutch or Johnson use that I can't make out. -- 23:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) The article says that he says "Bam! Said the lady!" in an episode of Firefly. In what episode of Firefly does he say that. I don't remember that. I do however know for sure he says it in an episode of Castle. But in that case the full line would be "Bam said the lady! Another best seller for me!" Bucks a spartan! I just noticed something, Buck was born in 2510, one year before most of the spartan II were born, I bet even some of the spartan II were born in 2510. They also say that if Buck were any better, he would be a spartan, so maybe buck is one of the 150 spartan II canidates. Jamesgg521 01:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::No--Chairman Jack the Black 02:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's possible, but that doesn't make him a Spartan.--Fluffball Gato 02:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Have you been surfing Halo Fanon? In any case, Buck isn't tall enough, nor does he have the apathy. Also, you'd think they'd want him in a MJOLNIR suit, where he could do even more damage than usual. --Do not insult me. 02:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Did any of you read his post?! He said ''maybe he was a candidate, not that he was augmented. --Fluffball Gato 02:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::In any case, I hardly doubt he's a Spartan, as if he is, why hide it? Why wear regular ODST armor, when he has a better chance of survival with the MJOLNIR armor? Unless its some crazy ONI thing...that's different. -- [[User:General5 7| General5 7 ]] talk 02:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I doubt he is an actual Spartan, but it's possible he was a candidate. --Fluffball Gato 03:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, thats what I meant, I just wasn't worring about the title, he is a canidate, not an actual spartan II. I really believe that I am correct, so I`m going to post it. If you delete it, just remember it was your action when you find a terminal or something in Halo: Reach showing a list of all the spartan II canidates. including Buck!Jamesgg521 21:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to say this as nice as possible, Jamesgg521. You are a retard. Buck is not a Spartan, he is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. Stop reading CommanderTony's stupid article on Halo Fanon, and look at canon. -- Sergeant Major Avery JohnsonChatter 22:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *Whoa man, it was possibility, and he decided to put it forward. No need to start insulting people. DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 22:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No. He's not a spartan. But the program had something hundred candidates and only afew dozen chozen due to budget. The candidates were already genetically, mentally, and physically superior to the average. They weren't super humans, but they had a better chance of things such as healthy offspring, longer, healthier life, and surviving the war. Given that, it is highly likely that atleast one of the canidates who was passed up joined the marines, and later the ODSTs, survived the war, even Reach, and was hand chosen by Dare to lead his squad on her mission. I am not saying that he is a spartan, not even that he was a candidate. I am simply trying to state facts that I have found in the Halo cannon. It is equally likely that Buck is just some random bastard who joined the ODSTs and by coincidence has several things appear to point towards the above stated occurence.Kre 'Nunumee 16:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree with anyone who thinks he's a normal person (non spartan). Just saying.RvBrocks1 02:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) It is possible he was a candidate for the procedure, but not selected. THat said, this information is merely conjecture. InfiniteAmo 20:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so he is a Spartan now. Funny how that turned out.Raptorwolf98 (talk) 02:04, November 18, 2015 (UTC) will Bucks have cameo in Reach ? Meaning will he appear in person or is he only going to be a firefight voice ? Twomey1993 18:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Nobody knows yet, but you never know with Bungie. As far as we know Master Chief, Cortana, Johnson, and Stacker could all appear in campaign, but all that is confirmed right now are there firefight voices.One who survived 19:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The list of appearences says that Buck requested the aid of SPARTAN B-312 (the SPARTAN you play as) to help him get his men out of a abuilding in New Alexandria. There are two missions in New Alexandria and that is Exodus and of course... New Alexandria. Now, Exodus is the only one it could be because you are flying over the city in a falcon on the other and I have played that mission many times and have not seen or heard him. I am thinking of removing that post because of false information. Griffmstr835 03:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :He appears during the level New Alexandria. However, the objectives of the level are assigned randomly, so Buck doesn't appear in every playthrough. When he does appear, Buck can assign SPARTAN-B312 one of two objectives: A) He requests help in rescuing some of his men; B) He requests aerial escort for a top secret operation. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 03:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Order of appearances. Shouldn't it be ordered in chronological order? Roger Murtaugh 01:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New Alexandria Currently, the article states that Buck requested SPARTAN-B312's assistance in rescuing some of his men. However, at other times he requests escort on a classified operation. Futhermore, he doesn't appear at all in some playthroughs. Therefore, his actions in New Alexandria are not set in stone. How should we deal with this? --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 13:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :How I see it is all of the things that 312 can do in that mission are canon, and that he/she did all of those things that night, but it's shortened and randomized to keep the mission a reasonable length and to keep it different and entertaining everytime. Alex T Snow 07:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) 2510? Guys, does any body have a comment to answer this: Buck was born in 2510, one year before the Spartan-IIs did. However, the Spartans are at least 40 years old, while Buck is at lest 25 years old. If anyone has an answer, please post it. steven1098s 3:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) My guess is it's a mistake. I mean this was taken out of Halo Encyclopedia, which was put together in a poor way. I hope other community users can look into this problem.Nanofication 13:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Nanofication 9:31, October 11, 2010(EST) You people ''do ''know that theres something called cryo-sleep right? [[User:Phoenix Marathon| SPARTAN-A110 ']][Marathon/Talk Archive| [COM ]][Marathon/Gallery| [GAL/Y ]][Marathon/Guestbook| [G/BOOK ]] 08:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC) It said "Counting time spent in cryo-sleep, Buck is a 25-year veteran of the war." Also, after revisiting that page, I realized that it meant serving 25 years in the war, not his age. Hope this clarified it. Nanofication 11:56, October 24, 2010. :If so, then how old is he? I mean, he can't be 40 years old, as he looks waaayyy younger. steven1098s (UTC) 4:49 pm, October 25, 2010 ::Buck is 42 by the time we see him in ''Halo: Reach and Halo 3: ODST, but he looks young because his body was frozen like a whole bunch of other marines. He has spent less than 25 years in cryo sleep, so it's no wonder he looks young.Fairfieldfencer FFF 16:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :But isn't is said to slow down aging progress too? steven1098s (UTC) 8:12, November 19, 2010 ::Yes, it does. So he's legally 42 and physically younger, both inside and out, meaning he looks young.Fairfieldfencer FFF 19:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Two different missions in Halo: Reach. Does anyone have any information as to why there are two different missions for Buck? I was playing with my brother and his friend on easy and got the team pickup but when I was doing Legendary solo I got the secret mission. Is it difficulty level specific or something and does anyone know why? -Proconix 18:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Proconix :No, I don't think so. Because when I play the mission on Easy or Normal, I get random a mission with Buck. -- steven1098s (UTC) 4:33, November 26, 2010 :There are actually three different Buck missions, an escort on a classified op, rescuing pinned down odsts by destroying a phantom, and the rescing the trapped odsts from the burning building and all are given randomly and have the same chances of showing up.Rok198 02:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) what was wrong with what i said? the other day i edited the trivia section of buck's page, i said that he could have been named after the "Buck" style knife on the right side of his BDU, and it was removed. i think that should be a legitament point. i mean he is the only ODST i have seen with a knife like that in its location, and the only one with a knife in the squad.WildmanG287 00:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Odd thing In Halo: 3 I found something odd yesterday. While playing Halo: 3 Mission "The Covenant", started hearing Nathan Fillion's voice in the game. I tracked it down to an ODST wearing Red accents on his armour. I was confused because Reynolds is dead, he dies in Floodgate. The only other answer is that it is Edward Buck on the ring. Hopefully not though, becuase the only two survivors of the Ark were the Master Chief and the Arbiter, unless someone survived it all to stay on the Forward unto Dawn. ODST515 (talk) 15:35, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Arbiter and Chief weren't the only survivors. The rest of the Marines and ODSTs returned to Earth in Shadow of Intent. Commando Trooper (talk) 17:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh yah, at the end before Master Chief and The Arbiter go to 04B. I finish the campaign yesterday on Legendary and also heard Nathan Fillion's voice saying: "Present, Arms!" when Lord Hood Salutes. Normally it would be Seargent Stacker saying that who is alive I believe. ODST515 (talk) 19:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) This conversation is now void due to the fact that I found a refrence to Reynolds not being dead. He was believe to be dead after his blood curdeling scream of death on Floodgate, as he and his squad were attacked by Flood and him supposedly dead. It turns out most often he is merely incapacitated. ODST515 (talk) 19:38, July 30, 2014 (UTC) To me it didn't sound like his voice. :/ And you can see a photo of him on the hillside memorial. Commando Trooper (talk) 19:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Reynolds is to Halo 3 what Johnson was to Halo: Combat Evolved. : On the ODST page, it says that Buck was transferred to the Spartan-IV program... There is nothing about that on this page. Is that possibly just a speculation based on the new art for Halo 5: Guardians, or is there just missing content here? Thanks. Keeli101 (talk) 00:55, May 19, 2015 (UTC)